


Fugitive.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top Dean, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 04:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14584965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Dean va a buscar a su querido Cas para divertirse un rato.





	Fugitive.

Lo primero que hice aquella mañana al despertarme fue ir a hacer mis oraciones, como todos los días. Me había acostumbrado a aquella vida después de que mis hermanos me echaran de mi hogar y me persiguieran como a un traidor, por lo que acabé en el único lugar en el que sabía que no me buscarían.

—Buenos días, Castiel —saludó uno de los monjes benedictinos con los que convivía en el monasterio tras acabar las oraciones y mientras nos dirigíamos a los lugares en los que íbamos a estar ocupando nuestro—. ¿Has pasado buena noche?

—Por supuesto —contesté con voz calmada a la vez que asentía con la cabeza—. Aquí las noches son calmadas y se puede descansar con tranquilidad.

En ese momento nuestros caminos se separaron debido a que él iba a la zona de la panadería para empezar a hornear el pan y yo me fui a los huertos, donde enseguida comencé a trabajar.

—Nunca entenderé por qué os empeñáis en vivir como si estuvierais en una cárcel —una voz detrás de mí me sobresaltó—. Con lo que se disfruta haciendo todo lo que uno desea 

Al girarme vi a un hombre rubio y muy atractivo, con una sonrisa que prometía muchas maldades, pero sus ojos negros dejaban saber que no era un humano, sino un demonio, y que las promesas de su sonrisa eran solo un aviso de lo que acabaría pasando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —no titubeé al preguntárselo, pues no era la primera vez que me topaba con alguien de su especie, y mucho menos era la primera vez que cruzaba mi camino con el suyo.— Por si no lo ves, estoy ocupado.

—Claro que lo veo —se acercó a mí de forma peligrosa—. Y ya sabes lo que vengo buscando.

Tragué saliva cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí y respiré pesadamente. Ese maldito demonio conseguía convencerme solo con unos pasos y una mirada sugerente, pero estaba ayudando a esos cultivos a crecer, y no podía entretenerme, así que me negué.

—Pues ve a una esquina a esperar como los niños buenos.

Fue la respuesta que le di, pero al ver que no movía ni un solo músculo para alejarse de mí, sino que hacía exactamente todo lo contrario hice brillar mi gracia para que se diera cuenta de que iba en serio y que no iba dejar que se saliera con la suya esa vez.

—Vamos, Cas, no querrás que vuelva a pasar lo de Dallas, ¿verdad? —fruncí el ceño al recordarlo— Podrías acabar siendo un angelito buscado de nuevo.

Un par de siglos atrás me había ocultado en un manicomio, y cuando me negué a seguirle el juego al rubio comenzó a matar a algunos humanos. Después de eso acabamos teniendo una dura pelea en la que él podría haberme matado sin ningún problema más de una vez, pero al parecer me apreciaba mucho como su juguete personal como para matarme, y para mí era imposible acabar con él ya que era demasiado poderoso, así que muchas personas inocentes acabaron muriendo y mis hermanos me encontraron, así que tuve que volver a huir de los ángeles.

—Está bien —no podía hacer otra cosa aparte de resignarme—. Pero aquí no, podría vernos alguien.

—¿Acaso no es eso lo más morboso de todo?

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ese maldito demonio ya se había agachado delante de mí, y había aprovechado que lo ocultaban los cultivos que estaban a punto de poder ser recogidos para colarse debajo de mi túnica y empezar a hacerme una felación.

—Maldita sea —tuve que tragarme el gemido y disimular como pude, pues podían verme los otros monjes aunque estuvieran lejos—. Algún día arderás en el Infierno, y cuando lo hagas pienso bajar a reírme de ti.

Noté su risa mientras seguía usando su boca para excitarme, y maldita fuera el momento en el que decidí hablar porque las vibraciones no habían hecho nada más que conseguir que se me pusiera más dura.

—Mírate —dijo con burla tras separarse de mi miembro —, vas de chico bueno y puro, pero disfrutas todo lo que te hago como una puta.

—Nunca dije que lo fuera —lo miré a los ojos, retándolo a que siguiera adelante—. Solo estoy aquí para esconderme, de lo cual, por cierto, te culpo.

El caballero del Infierno me tiró al suelo para poder colocarse bien entre mis piernas, una vez lo consiguió se desabrochó los pantalones y los bajó lo justo, junto a su ropa interior, para penetrarme, momento en el que me tuve que morder el labio inferior para no gemir con fuerza.

—No fue mi culpa —se quedó quieto por unos instantes, cosa que ambos sabíamos que hacía para impacientarme—, fuiste tú el que decidió follar con un demonio.

—Porque amenazaste con matar a cientos de mis hermanos si no lo hacía —se lo reproché con descaro, moviendo mis caderas contra las suyas para instarlo a moverse—. Muévete, maldita sea, o acabarán viniendo a buscarme.

—Que vengan —el pecoso sonrió de lado—, así verán un espectáculo que nadie en su sano juicio debe perderse —aunque dijo eso, las ganas de seguir con aquello le pudieron, por lo que empezó por fin a penetrarme a la vez que subía mi túnica todo lo que podía para morder y marcar mi cuerpo, soltando una suave risa—. Si esos angelitos que te persiguen… supieran lo que de verdad hiciste… habrían alzado una ciudad en tu nombre…

No quise continuar hablando, era mucho más importante centrarme en disfrutar de las embestidas que el rubio me proporcionaba, sobre todo ésas que rozaban mi próstata y me hacían ver las estrellas.

—Dean… —hablé todo lo bajo que pude teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias— Dean… me voy a correr…

—De eso nada —lo miré con los ojos llorosos por el placer y sacó su hombría de mi interior—. No voy a dejar que te corras hasta que me digas cuánto lo quieres.

Jadeé al sentir mi entrada vacía, no quería que diera más rodeos, quería llegar al orgasmo, lo necesitaba, pero estaba claro que le tenía que hacer caso si de verdad deseaba acabar con ese jueguecito lo antes posible.

—Dean… —me incorporé un poco, y lo mejor— Necesito que me la vuelvas a meter y que me folles como si mañana se fuera a acabar el mundo —pude ver en sus ojos que lo estaba convenciendo, pero también que no era suficiente—. Maldita sea, Dean… fóllame de una vez, me da igual que me vean, y me da igual estar huyendo, no me arrepiento de nada.

En ese momento tomé yo las riendas, lo tumbé a él en el suelo y me coloqué sobre él, cabalgándolo con fuerza y rapidez, y sintiendo sus caderas contra las mías. Los cultivos nos tapaban por poco, pero eso no me importaba, solo quería que ese maldito rubio apuntara a mi próstata y me masturbara, así que cuando lo hizo tan solo conseguí aguantar unos pocos minutos más antes de eyacular sobre su cuerpo y sentir cómo se corría él en mi interior.

—Eres un angelito muy travieso, ¿lo sabías? —se relamió los labios a la vez que se incorporaba y me besó con firmeza en los labios, siendo correspondido casi al instante— Por algo eres mi favorito.

Enseguida nos levantamos, y gracias a nuestros poderes nos aseamos en menos de un segundo, por lo que me giré al volver a la normalidad y seguí con mi trabajo como si nada.

—Vuelve mañana —Fue lo único que le dije, al igual que todos los días.

—Siempre que no lleves ropa interior —Y al igual que todos los días, ésa fue su única respuesta antes de desaparecer de allí.

Desde la primera vez había sido así, y por muchos siglos que pasaran continuaría siéndolo.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :)


End file.
